Encadenada
by KittyEvey
Summary: Supongo que entre la reflexión sobre mí y el razonamiento para calmar mis celos, arrancaste y te fuiste del precinto sin que me diera cuenta, pues cuando llego a mi departamento, ya estás esperándome recargada en el marco de puerta. Clasificada M por ser una historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas. Espero la disfruten :) yo disfruté al escribirla!


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: La siguiente historia está inspirada en la canción "Encadenado" que interpreta Mijares. Desconozco qué tan internacional es su carrera, pero si no conocen la canción o al intérprete, estoy segura que lo encontrarán en You Tube ;)_

_Espero la canción les guste, y que mi historia les entretenga. recuerden que mi escrito sólo es una interpretación personal aprovechando los personajes de Rizzoli &amp; Isles ;)_

**Encadenada**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Observo mi reflejo en los cristales que dividen la zona de cafetería de las oficinas en nuestro piso de trabajo, reviso mi cara, estoy sonriendo como Tribilín, tontamente, sin motivo aparente. Llevo el tazón de café a mi boca, pero la aromática bebida no puede disimular tu olor sobre mi ropa, sobre mi piel; inclino más mi nariz hacia el cuello de mi camisa, que conserva intacto tu aroma dulzón que se quedó impregnado en la tela, después de que me tomaste por sorpresa contra la puerta principal de tu casa, antes de salir hacia el trabajo. Siento escalofríos al recordar los pequeños sonidos graves y cortos que salían de tu garganta. Me alegra la idea de poderte llevar hilvanada en mí, que tu fragancia me acompañe en el transcurso del día, por todas partes.

Mi sonrisa, si cabe, se hace más grande al verte pasar cuando salías de la oficina del jefe Cavanaugh. Me miras guiñándome el ojo, ese gesto me hace sospechar que al verme recuerdas lo sucedido en la mañana, lo que mis manos te hicieron sentir cuando paseaban bajo tu falda. Mientras caminas de regreso al elevador, no disimulo estudiando tu figura enfundada en la bata de trabajo. Recorro tu cuerpo, comenzando por la caída de tu cabello en los hombros, terminando en tus pantorrillas blancas, casi sedosas, que en la intimidad de tu casa o de mi departamento, cuando se encaraman en mi cintura, me ayudan a enredarme en tu piel, me atrapan en tu telaraña.

Después del almuerzo, te alcanzo en el laboratorio para que me presentes resultados del caso que estamos trabajando. Con un esfuerzo gigantesco, logro concentrarme en tus explicaciones, en lo que me dices para revelar la causa de muerte del individuo colocado en tu mesa de autopsia. Comienzo a formar teorías sobre el asesinato, y como es usual, cuestionas, te resistes a mis argumentos. Cuando objetas mis teorías, me desesperas. Levanto los brazos en señal de desaliento y estoy lista para darte otra serie de razones. Me observas con esos ojos oliváceos, estando desprevenida, me jalas a un rincón donde las cámaras de seguridad no pueden grabarnos, abro mi boca para hablar, molesta, y en lugar de que salga mi voz en tono severo, te inclinas repentinamente hacia mí para darme espontáneamente un beso tierno, pero intenso, que me deja sin palabras. Mi mente se desconecta y los argumentos se quedaron perdidos entre mi boca y mi pecho.

Por fin termina el día, saliendo al estacionamiento, te encuentro platicando con el detective de robos; observo a poca distancia cómo platicas con él, como el tipo adopta poses de galán; mi estómago ruge porque siento celos, sacudo mi cabeza, me doy un golpe mental, para regañarme y luego burlarme. Tú estás conmigo, y aunque te involucraste con pocos hombres, la historia ha cambiado. Camino hacia el coche, me acomodo, reflexiono, no soy la misma de ayer ¿quién lo diría? tan segura, tan mandona, siembre bajo control: ahora soy una chica adolescente que te espía para conocer tus pasos, para estar cerca de ti, satisfaciendo todos tus deseos. Estoy sembrada de ti, de besos, y también desengaños.

Supongo que entre la reflexión sobre mí y el razonamiento para calmar mis celos, arrancaste y te fuiste del precinto sin que me diera cuenta, pues cuando llego a mi departamento, ya estás esperándome recargada en el marco de puerta, con tu bolsa colgada en el antebrazo, la pierna medio doblada, mostrando tu rodilla, dejando ver la parte interna que tomo como promesa de lo que puede suceder pasando el umbral.

Sonrío para saludarte, no me salen palabras, porque la expresión de tu cara me seduce. Observas mi rostro, con esa mirada que funde una mezcla de fiera y mujer, con piel de novicia, que se fija intensa en el cuello, que todavía no entiendo, te encanta de mí. Ya no tengo dudas: también recuerdas lo que sucedió en la mañana al salir de tu casa, y creo que vienes por más. Tampoco salen palabras de ti, me recibes con besos lentos, y tus manos toman mis brazos. Me resigno y acepto que no puedo escapar a tus caricias. Como puedo, abro la puerta para entrar al departamento, para aislarnos, para permitirme amarte hasta quedar agotadas.

Me volteo para asegurarme de cerrar bien la puerta. Lo último que quiero es que Frankie o mi madre entren intempestivamente e interrumpan todo lo que quiero ensayar en ti. Cuando vuelvo mi rostro al pasillo, veo que caminas en dirección a la recámara, contoneando suavemente tus caderas. Entre el trago de saliva, el suspiro que se escapa y mis manos desabrochando mi camisa, comprendo que estoy encadenada al placer de entregarte, que comienza al caer tu falda. Mis prendas de vestir caen junto a las tuyas, dejando rastro hasta la entrada de la recámara.

Llego apresurada, sin ropa alguna, a la par que tú. Observas todo mi cuerpo, ya estoy vibrando, y correspondo tu mirada.

\- ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Me dice en tono de voz grave. Sonrío, pícara, suspiro.

\- Me encanta lo que veo.

Hago una pausa, para admirar el cuerpo bien formado de mi amante, me acerco poco a poco. Noto satisfecha cómo Maura se agita anticipándose a nuestro encuentro. Finalmente me reúno con ella en la cama, sobre frescas sábanas blancas, poniéndome encima de su cuerpo torneado, sin recargar todo mi peso, pero suficientemente cerca para que mi piel roce la suya. Me atrapa con sus brazos esbeltos por los hombros, sus piernas ya se enredan en mi cintura para pegarme a ella. Al filo de la cordura por sentir su calor radiando de su vientre, me agacho hasta rozar su oreja y besar su cuello, apenas susurro en su oído, ansiosa.

\- Estoy encadenada a tu piel, y a tu cuerpo sobre mi cama.

Me besa, donde alcanza, apasionada y entre suspiros, me habla.

\- No seré tu carcelera, ¿sabes? En todo caso, seré tu compañera de prisión.

Río levemente, cobrando conciencia de lo que dice, contenta de saber que no es la única que está felizmente atrapada en nuestro amor.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Espero hayan disfrutado leerla como yo escribirla ;) Lo mejor para este inicio de año, KEy_


End file.
